Taken
by SasuSaku453
Summary: She's 16 and he's 17. She's sad and he doesnt know why but his team does. Sakura is being taken away only to save something that hates her. Why would she be willing to do that? SasuSaku ItaSaku slight NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Srry I'm looking though my old stories and I'm finding all these Naruto ones. Some are good so I wanted to share this one with you. **I dont own Naruto** and yeah

"Talking"

_thoughts_

_**Inner thoughts**_

* * *

"Good morning Sasuke. How are you?" Sakura whispered softly walking onto the bridge where the team stood every morning. Sakura had dropped the _-kun_ in his name today since she thought it annoyied him. She was trying so hard to not be like that.

Sasuke looked at her and whispered, "Fine." He staired in wonder at her. She didnt look normal to him. She was pale and her hair and eyes had dulled. _She didnt call me Sasuke-kun I wonder what thats about? Why does she look so bad?_

**_What you sad now that your dream girl didnt call you Sasuke-kun? Your normally the problem for whats been happening anyway_**. A smug inner voice mumbled.

_SHE'S NOT MY DREAM GIRL! She's my annoying teammate who keeps too close to me. Nothing more_. Sasuke defended with a lie.

**_Sure whatever. Thats why you had that dream last night. About Sakura and Lee, HA you were so jelouse. Hey did you ever stop and think about what day is today_**? his voice the last part asked seriously.

_Its June 9th that only means its Itachi-bastard's birthday. Why is that important? Why do I have this bad feeling that something's gonna happen today_?

**_Well since you are YOU and Sakura is always being hurt by you. I'm guessing Sakura will cry today at least_**.

_She wouldnt cry. I'm not that cold hearted! _Sasuke snapped back. Then he realised Sakura was looking at him in worry, "What?" he asked meanly.

Sakura shock her head with a soft smile, "Its nothing Sasuke dont worry." With that Sakura looked back at the river as she took off her headband. Her hair waved in the slight breeze and fell past her face and back into place. Sakura took her headband and wrapped it around her waist and left her hair down.

Naruto had just come and noticed this act. "Sakura-chan is there something important for you today? You never do that unless you're going on a top mission." Naruto questioned with a smile.

Sakura softly smiled back, but it was a sad smile. "Nothing is different Naruto-sama. Have you seen Lee latly?" she asked softly.

When her words hit Sasuke he felt like he'd been hit with a bat on the head, _What the hell? I thought she liked me?_ he questioned meanly._ Naruto-sama?_

**_Well after being so mean she went on to a guy that cares about her. Unlike you_**. His inner voice was smug and mean but it held some truth to it.

"Sakura-chan I know what day it is and I'm not going to let that happen!" Naruto snapped with a mad look in his eyes. Sasuke looked confused but Sakura knew what he was talking about.

"Nothing can stop whats going to happen. Its life, Naruto-sama. And no one can change that." Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

**_I told you she was going to cry. Do you know what this is about cause I have NO clue. _**Sasuke's inner self questioned but Sasuke just ignored it.

"Naruto-sama. It is also for the sake of the village. You of all people should know that I cant back down now." Sakura's eyes had changed from dull to serious. "Kakashi-sensei is coming so we should stop this fighting." she whispered looking back down at the river.

Just like she said Kakashi puffed in on cue. He also noticed the outfit Sakura was in and started to panic a little. "Sakura how old are you right now?" he asked serious.

"16," she whispered softly telling no lies in her statments.

Kakashi put his book away and cursed, "Damn it." Sasuke looked at him in confusion. "Sakura no training today. Naruto, Sasuke come with me."

Sakura stun around in shock, "But Sensei..." she asked softly. She stopped knowing his answer, "Alright. By then." with that Sakura started walking off to who knows where just obeying her sensei.

Sasuke was ticked now. He hated seeing Sakura emoshions like that, "Whats happening. How come I'm the only one that knows nothing about this?" he asked meanly.

Naruto smirked, "Because you ditched the village." Those words hit Sasuke right in the gut. "Sakura-chan isnt going with _him_ is she sensei?" Naruto questioned egerly.

Kakashi put up his headband reviling his Sharingan, "Not if I have anything to do with it." he said meanly.

* * *

Alright that was the first chapter. I hope you like it keeps going and you'll see what happens. I like it and my sister does. 


	2. Chapter 2

THank you all for reading and I'd like to thank you for reading. Srry if ur name isnt up here since my computer isnt giving me all the people that have reviewed.

**moonlightgirl11  
**Mezumi  
**BlackAngelBlood  
**freakenout  
**LostAngel2214**  
mfpeach  
**TenTen-27  
**susakuru

* * *

Sasuke was ticked now. He hated seeing Sakura emoshions like that, "Whats happening. How come I'm the only one that knows nothing about this?" he asked meanly.

Naruto smirked, "Because you ditched the village." Those words hit Sasuke right in the gut. "Sakura-chan isnt going with _him_ is she sensei?" Naruto questioned egerly.

Kakashi put up his headband reviling his Sharingan, "Not if I have anything to do with it." he said meanly.

**CHAPTER 2**

Sasuke was confused beond all reasoning, "Could you tell me what's happening?" he asked trying to calm his nerves.

"When you left Itachi came. Sakura stood up to him and he liked her 'spirit' he said that when she turned 16 on his birthday he would come and take her away. For what ever reasons he has, but he said to train her." Naruto whispered softly almost as tears roled down his cheeks.

"Sakura didnt do anything but stair in his eyes when they faught. But with Sharingan she should had fell but she didnt. Thats what Itachi was intrested in most." Kakashi said clealy.

_She didnt pass out after looking into Sharingan... I thought that was impossible_. Why can Sakura do that.

A girl walked out of no where and put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Maybe because she's different from other people. She's strong then they are." she whispered reading his mind.

"Salira-sama its nice to see you. Are you here for a reason?" Kakashi asked simply. Salira nodded, "Then you must be here for Sakura?" Again she nodded.

"Sakura-chan is safer with me then here." the girl whispered. Her hair was long and tied in a pony tail. Her chocolate hair with blue streaks flowed down to her back even in the ponytail. "Kakashi-san, I know you will protect Sakura-chan with your life but she would not want that." Salira bowed.

Kakashi shock his head, "I know Itachi cant get past your eyes."

Salira's head snapped up, "Something's wrong." she whispered she grabbed a kunai and ran off.

"We need to follow her. She's Sakura-chan's gaurdian. Sakura-chan might be hurt." Naruto said as they dashed after her. The girl was amazingly fast and no one could keep up.

They finally found themselves at the sakura groves. "Lee!" a voice screamed. Everyone ran to see Lee being kicked by a member of the Akatsuki. "Dont hurt him please." Sakura pleeded with tears running down her face.

Sasuke staired in fear as Sakura pleeded. He was scared for her life not his own. Suddenly he could tell that it was Itachi under the Akatsuki coat. "Dear child stop those tears. These people care nothing about you." he whispered softly coming closer to her.

"Itachi-san please just leave. I dont want to leave. This is my home all my friends are here." she asked again as his hand reached out to her face. "I dont want to betray the people I turly love." she whispered scared of his touch.

"ITACHI LEAVE THAT GIRL ALONE!" Salira yelled as she dashed in. Itachi's head shifted a little to look at her but nothing more. He wasnt scared, he didnt have to be, he knew what was going to happen.

A chalkra wall came up around them to everyone's shock. "No blood. No more." Sakura whispered softly as she could hear the kunai agenst her chalkra wall.

"If you come I wont kill them. If you dont, they all will die at my hand as you watch." he threatend.

**_Damn he's good at threatening people. Look Sakura's not looking so well_**.

Itachi looked around with a smirk, "You have trained so hard with this place. You even put it under a strong genjutsue to mask it." Sakura's eyes widened. "Just so no one would worry."

Itachi snapped his fingers and the beautiful sakura groves turned black. All the trees were dead and cut with scares and burn marks. There was blood on the ground they stood on more then they could think of.

"Your blood was lost here just to please them. Just to make them stop calling you weak. These people care nothing for you. So come with me little Sakura blossom." he teased softly.

Sakura's eyes darkened as the place lit on fire. This wasnt a jutsu of any kind it was different but no one could tell why, "My powers belong to no one. Only the village of Konoha has my powers."

Sakura got to her feet and looked Itachi right in the eyes. "You protest very much Sakura blossom. I can see your power has grown since I last saw you." His hand cuped her chin.

She tore away. "I'm stronger but I'm still weak. Thats what you're thinking. Itachi-san I'm not that fucking stupid. You're bullshit isnt any good with me." She let her inner self out for once.

Sasuke staired in wonder. He had never heard Sakura swear in his life. "Did she just say bullshit?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto chuckled, "You should see her when you're not around. She swears more then all of us put together." he left it at that.

"Sakura blossom you made a deal with me years ago. If you wish for that deal to still live on they you will obey." Sakura was hit by a bulet.

She turned to look at Sasuke and Naruto, _I'm sorry... He's right. I dont want you all to be hurt. I dont want to live with knowing it was my choice that kept you both a live_. Sakura looked sad as another trear fell down her cheek. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Thata girl. Sakura blossom you are truly a ninja with a kind heart. Your friends should be proud of you." Itachi whispered with a small smile. "Now we leave."

"SAKURA DONT!" Naruto screamed as he ran in.

Sakura smirked, "Dont be stupid." she whispered. He stoped she had never called him stupid in that voice... it was serious. Sakura held out her hand and a wall formed around Naruto Kakashi Sasuke and Salira. "No following now. The hokage knows where I'm going."

"Sakura please! Dont he'll kill you." Sasuke pleeded.

Sakura's eyes started to water, "I dont want anyone to be hurt because of me. Live your lives to the fullest and protect eachother. When I come back I dont want anyone dead." she whispered with a sad smile. Itachi took her hand and lead her away.

* * *

Thanks for reading and here the next peak on what happens in the next chapter. Thanks everyone for reading and I hope my computer works so I can give u credit for reviewing.

Always luving her fans,  
Richy and Raye

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_

Naruto walked up to the door and heard crying. "Tsunade-sama is crying." he whispered to Sasuke who heard it too. They walked into the dark room to see Tsunade crying as she laied on a couch.

Naruto took a look around the room and saw all the broken shards of things that she'd through agenst the wall. He went to her side to look into her teary brown eyes. "Tsunade-sama why are you crying?" he asked softly.

Tsunade got up and hugged him. "Sakura was like my daughter and now she's gone with a phyco murderer. I just want her to be safe." she whispered as more tears came down her taned face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sakura please! Dont he'll kill you." Sasuke pleeded.

Sakura's eyes started to water, "I dont want anyone to be hurt because of me. Live your lives to the fullest and protect eachother. When I come back I dont want anyone dead." she whispered with a sad smile. Itachi took her hand and lead her away.

CHAPTER 3

Salira smirked, "He'll make her strong then bring her back. He cares about her wellbeing. When she comes back she'll be strong as ever. Where the hell did the real Itachi go?" she asked softly as she kneeled on her knees.

"Sakura really did to this. Broke and killed the trees, spilled her blood, and it was all just for us. So we wouldnt think she was weak." Kakashi whispered as he helped Lee to his feet.

"Itachi-teme will bring Sakura-chan back in 3 years. On Sakura-chan's favorite day on earth." Lee seemed to smile. "Itachi will protect and teach her tell then. If we want to keep up with Sakura-chan's training we should start training ourselves."

Everyone nodded and walked off but Sasuke and Naruto. "You're scared." Naruto whispered to his raven haired friend.

"The people I love most were killed by him and now he takes her away. I never realised how much she means to me. Your like a brother to me Naruto and Kakashi like a fahter but Sakura is different." he whispered as he looked over the battered feild.

"Its love Sasuke. You'll understand some day. I got over Sakura-chan a while ago and I love Hinata-chan. But Sakura-chan is still my family if she died I dont know what I would do." Naruto sat down with a sad smile.

"sometimes I dont understand how you can still feel alive. If Sakura-chan died I'd wanna die. Your real family was killed and you still find ways to live through it. How?"

"Seeing you Kakashi and Sakura always gives me a reason to wake up in the morning. And knowing that one day I'll get to see your wedding." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto blushed thinking about him and Hinata getting married. "If you would come you'd be the best man Sasuke and I know Hinata-chan would make Sakura her maid of honor." Naruto smiled as he got up. "I hope you find that right girl for you."

Sasuke suddenly got a flash of Sakura smiling in his mind. A small smile krept up on his face. "I think I already have. She's just gone right now." Naruto smiled knowing what he ment.

"We should go see what Tsunade is doing." Naruto whispered as they started walking to the hokage's office.

Naruto walked up to the door and heard crying. "Tsunade-sama is crying." he whispered to Sasuke who heard it too. They walked into the dark room to see Tsunade crying as she laied on a couch.

Naruto took a look around the room and saw all the broken shards of things that she'd through agenst the wall. He went to her side to look into her teary brown eyes. "Tsunade why are you crying?" he asked softly. He truly didntwant to upset her when she was this emoshional.

Tsunade got up and hugged him. "Sakura was like my daughter and now she's gone with a phyco murderer. I just want her to be safe." she whispered as more tears came down her taned face.

Naruto understood what she was saying and rubbed her back in comfert. "Lee said that Itachi will bring Sakura back on her favorite day in 3 years." Tsunade's head went up with a small smile.

"At least I know he'll bring her back." she whispered as she looked over at the other Uchiha, "I'm glad you're not like him." she whispered making Sasuke jump inside.

"Hokage do you know Sakura's favorite day?" Naruto asked softly. Tsunade nodded.

"I do but you should train. When Sakura comes back you might have some compotishion for Hokage." she smiled as she teased him. Naruto knew this and nodded. "Naruto you may leave but I want to talk to Sasuke alone." she whispered getting to her feet.

Naruto got up and went outside as Sasuke was left alone with the still teary Hokage. "You need to talk to me about something Hokage-sama." Sasuke questioned worried about his fate with the Hokage.

Tsunade sat in her seat looking at her village, "You are going to be the first that I call when Sakura comes back to the village. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes but why me?" Sasuke asked standing infront of the emoshional Hokage.

"Sakura is going to spend the next 3 years with an Uchiha. It might be a good idea that if she comes back that she stay with you _Uchiha_ Sasuke." The hokage said with a small smile. "And Sakura would trust you most."

Sasuke nodded as he left. He walked out to the bigest sakura tree he could find. When no one was watching he did something he hadnt done in 10 years, let out his silent tears. (he's 16 almost 17)

The one he loved was truly gone. _She's gone for now but she'll be back in 3 years. I'll become strong like she asked and protect this village and the people within it_. Sasuke got up and whiped away the tears. "I'll protect it for you." he whispered to the sakura tree as the blossoms fell to the ground.


End file.
